


Blog Update: It's been an eventful month

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Week 2016 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blogging, F/F, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: Korrasami Week 2016, Day 3: CollegeWhat if a more modern Korra ran a tumblr-esque blog while in college?"So... yeah. Um. Turns out I'm bi. ...Pop the champagne?"





	

# Blog Update: It's been an eventful month

Hey guys. So, it's been a few weeks, I know. Sorry. Like the title says, it's... it's been an eventful month.

But before I get too much into that, I guess I should probably preface this with maybe the biggest news of the month, which probably isn't really 'news' to some of you considering I've kinda been coming to this realization over the last couple of months and even spoken to a few of you in private about it for a little advice and moral support, but, something happened last week basically just confirmed everything for me and things have only gotten more intense since then and I figure it's probably going to be the bulk of what I end up talking about, soooo...

Yeah.

Um.

Turns out I'm bi.

...Pop the champagne?

I... I'll get a little more into that before I wrap this up, but, I should probably talk about what else has happened this month first! If I start talking about _that,_ I'm probably not gonna shut up about it anytime soon, so, yeah, before that, the usual stuff!

First things first – Mr. Tenzin's class. As you guys know, I made World History and Cultural Anthropology two of my classes this semester, wanting to become a bit of a more worldly person. I thought it'd be fun. But as you guys _also_ know, I... wasn't doing too hot at either of them at first, ehehe... I didn't really like Mr. Tenzin at first, and the way he liked to talk about things, it was just – he'd go on, and on, and on, and on, and I'd fall asleep more often than I'd actually _learn_ anything.

His class just wasn't really clicking with me, I guess. I don't know. Last time I updated you guys, there was a big test coming up and I was thinking maybe it'd be best if I just dropped out than faced the indignity of failing (again), but, you guys remember Asami, right? The science and engineering major I'm roomies with who also happens to be a a rich and famous heiress (I still have 'holy shit' moments about this sometimes)? Well, we got to talking, and basically, she convinced me to go talk to Tenzin and figure all of this stuff out.

It was a little awkward at first, but... he was a pretty nice guy when I finally bothered to ask him for some help. I'm not sure what changed, exactly? But after that, I kind of found my interest in everything, I guess, and my grades were beginning to go up. Still, it was a bit of a struggle – sometimes I felt like his kids knew more about these college-level courses of his than I did whenever they sat in, and the oldest of them was only, like, 14!

But, that's where this update comes in. Remember how I was freaking out about that test in my last update, when I mentioned that I might have to take a bit of a hiatus? Yeah, I aced that. In fact, I've started acing _all_ of my assignments in his class now. I don't know, I guess it just finally clicked for me? But, yeah! Mr. Tenzin's class is no longer my worst or my least favorite (that'd be Mr. Tarrlok's Politics class, ugh), and in fact, I've kind of sort of started to tutor someone in it???

Like... I wouldn't have seen this happening a few weeks ago, either, but, here we are. Her name's Opal, and she joined the class a couple weeks back. We became friends pretty quickly!

...No, she's not how I found out about my bisexuality, I'm getting to that. Sheesh. Hold your ostrich horses.

Anyway, I guess that does it on the Tenzin front. I've gone from zero to hero in like the course of a month and I'm feeling pretty great about it.

But, beyond that... you guys remember Mako, right? That semi-douche I broke up with 6 or so months back who things were kind of awkward with for a while? Well, we finally patched things up last week. Kind of. He's no longer avoiding me, at least. I mean, I can't really blame him after everything that'd happened, I'd avoid me too, but I mean, still, it's nice to have him finally accept my olive branch.

I wasn't the only one he made good with, either – Asami told me he'd been avoiding her, too, lately, and she was with me when he finally came over to patch things up, so, all three of us got to talking and we figured things out. Basically, the conclusion we arrived to was that our entire relationship was a mess and basically none of us were at fault because all of us were kind of responsible for screwing things up.

Like... yeah, okay, he shouldn't have been flirting with me basically as soon as I showed up, _especially_ since he was already dating Asami at the time, buuuuuut... I... also really shouldn't have accepted his advances and kissed him while Asami was out that one time, either? That uh... that didn't go over too well. But... weirdly enough, that was also kind of the start of her and my friendship???

I don't know, we started off pretty jealous of each other, but, I guess she blamed Mako more than she did me? She was upset, yeah, but... she was always pretty kind to me. Kinder than she had to be, anyway. I know some of you guys were wondering how and when we stopped hating each other and became friends so, yeah, there you go. I'm still trying to figure out all the specifics of it myself.

But uh, yeah, so, then there was _my_ relationship with him, and that was... pretty tumultuous, to say the least. I must've written like a dozen entries about that, as I'm sure you all remember; the fairy tale did _not_ last with that guy. But it also really didn't help that Asami went and pulled a Me and got back with him while I was away on break to spend time with my parents (and Naga, of course) during the Glacier Spirits Festival (which was a mess and a half all on its own _without_ having to deal with Mako when I got back; long story short, my uncle's a dick).

I mean, he and I _were_ kind of on our last legs, and she _was_ in a bit of a rough spot at the time what with her company struggling and briefly changing hands after the conviction of her father and everything, so I guess she needed somebody to lean on? But... still, it was a bit of a bitch move on her part (her words, not mine). Thankfully, as I'm sure you've heard through the news now, she worked something out where she'll be taking her father's place as CEO as soon as she finishes school, so, that's going to be... interesting.

But anyway, back to Mako - did I ever mention he tried to date us both for a week or two after that? Because that's a thing that bears repeating. I guess he thought I wouldn't find out about Asami, or that Asami wouldn't find out that he hadn't actually broken up with me like he'd apparently told her he had, or something? Sure, we had a pretty big fight before I left, but, seriously? Dick move, Mako.

But then again, I mean... Asami's smart, she _kind of_ knew what was going on, she told me as much afterwards. She admitted it was a mistake and that she shouldn't have tried to get back with him at all, especially not right after he and I had supposedly broken up, so like... yeah, none of us were really free of guilt here, but, it's not like he tried to stop any of it from happening, either. In fact, he kind of just made it worse, in palces.

Still, somehow, we're all still friends, even if things were a little awkward for a while.

Asami and I got over all of it pretty quickly, but he kind of just... kept his distance for a bit. I guess he needed time to think of what to say and everything, figure out how to apologize. I kind of missed the moron, but, it wasn't all bad! Because while he got more distant, Asami and I got, like, _infinitely_ closer, and we started hanging out more and more together _and_ with his brother, so, we ended up getting closer to Bolin, too, which is actually pretty cool. Apparently he's joining the football team with his brother next semester, which seems like a perfect fit for them. I wonder if I could join? Hm...

Eh, I don't know, back on topic, we all just kind of agreed that we were better off as friends after that. We apologized, forgave each other for all the stupid stunts we pulled, and then moved on. All's well that ends well?

But... hm. What else, what else... oh! You guys know my major is Criminal Justice, right? That's the whole reason I came to RCU instead of some sort of private college like my dad would've liked. I mean, they have a pretty wide selection of courses here, yeah, but, their Criminal Justice course in particular is apparently the best in the country. Anyway, guess who's now Ms. Beifong's favorite student? Not that she'll ever openly admit that, but, I'm telling you, I can see it in her eyes. She likes me.

Earning her favor was another reason I was gone so long, though. Admittedly, Mako helped me out quite a bit, there - he's been her star pupil for a while now. So, thanks Mako!

And oh! Speaking of Beifongs, you know Opal, that girl I mentioned that I started tutoring in Tenzin's class? Yeah, forgot to mention – apparently, she's a Beifong, too! Ms. Beifong's niece, apparently? Her sister, Suyin, recently transferred over here to head up the new art department. From what I hard, she used to be some sort of famous dancer? I guess she and Lin (my teacher, her sister) had some sort of falling out and that's why she never mentioned her before, but, yeah. That was a thing I found out that blew my mind.

And then aside from all that boring old school and ex stuff – my extracurricular activities with the college swim team have been going pretty well. Kya seems pretty impressed, she says she thinks I've got potential. Maybe if Criminal Justice doesn't work out I can pursue an athletic career? I wouldn't be opposed, heh.

Naga's also doing well, though I haven't been able to go home to see her since the festival. My parents thought it'd be cute and funny to host a Skype chat with her and me, though. They were right. I miss her a ton.

Anyway... I guess that just leaves my non-bombshell from earlier. Me being bi.

Right.

Uh.

So.

You know how Asami and I have been getting closer lately? Yeah, well, uh... last week, after dealing with Mako, we got so close that we kind of, well... kissed. It was... wow. Just... wow. It wasn't even all that awkward??? Like... this was even more wow than when I first kissed Mako, it was like everything just _clicked_. But uh. Kissing your best friend who also happens to be the same gender as you always has the potential to be a little awkward, so... yeah, I kind of... freaked out about that. Internally, mostly! Mostly.

I kind of just. Excused myself after that and tried to avoid her the rest of the day? It sucked, but like, she seemed more surprised than I did after it happened, and of all the things we've talked about over the months, this was... never... really... one of them. So. I kind of just immediately feared the worst and retreated. Brilliant strategy there, Korra. But... as usual, Asami understood. She figured I was probably worried that she didn't feel the same so she made it very, very clear that she did.

With another kiss.

I didn't know you could have a more 'wow' kiss than that first one, but goddamn it, she tried _and_ she succeeded. That girl can do anything, I swear.

But um... yeah, we kind of just sat in our room and talked like... all night, after that. I've hinted at it here and there to you guys (and spoken rather candidly with a few of you in private about it – bless your souls), but, my sexuality isn't really something I've talked about with Asami before, let alone my questioning of it lately, so, that was an obvious thing to go over with her first and foremost. Turned out we were both hopelessly bi and that she'd also been kind of trying to flirt with me for a while now??

Which is definitely good because I've kinda maybe sorta been trying to flirt with her for like 5 months now.

I don't know, there was a lot of stuff that clicked that night.

Like I said, I've been coming to this realization for a while now, and you guys have seen it firsthand. Me dropping hints that I was bi, but, never actually saying that I was bi, or that I thought I might be bi, or anything like that, at least not publicly. But, you guys figured it out pretty quickly, anyway, I just didn't really want to answer or address it openly because I wasn't actually sure if Asami followed my blog or not?

Like... she was the one who started me thinking about all of this in the first place (as some of you also figured out pretty quickly – thank you again for lending me an ear over messenger), so... I don't know, didn't wanna risk her finding out and asking me about it when I wasn't entirely sure about it or ready to address it, myself, you know?

So while it's been painfully obvious to some of you guys for a while now (thus the whole 'bombshell that isn't actually a bombshell' thing) that I've been more and more into girls lately (not that I've really been hiding it), I still hadn't really fully addressed the elephant koi in the room that was Asami yet, and I was still trying to figure things out, you know? It's been confusing for me.

But I mean, honestly, once you know I'm bi, Asami _is_ the most likely candidate, so I mean... all the more reason to keep a lid on all of this, you know? Like, who else would I have been crushing on, Kuvira from Politics? Ew. And I only just met Opal a few weeks ago, not that I've been very active here lately to tell you about her, and I mean yeah I've fallen for people quicker *coughmakocough*, but, still. Opal's sweet, but, not really my type.

And also, I'm pretty sure she's straight, anyway, or at least, more interested in guys. Namely one guy in particular. I've seen the way she looks at Bolin – that girl's completely lovestruck. I don't think ol' boulders for brains has figured it out yet, though.

Anyway, back to Asami!

Right.

So, we got to talking and realized that both of us had been developing feelings for the other for a while now. She said she'd been aware of her own bisexuality for years by that point and had already dated a few girls even before college, so, she actually had a pretty well defined crush on me even back when she was still dating Mako, which... maybe that's why she wasn't so hard on me over everything? And why she mentioned that she was kind of losing interest in him by then, anyway??

...Well shit. That's... wow, I'm an idiot.

That was, like, 7 months ago??? What the hell is wrong with me??????

...Anyway, she'd kind of taken some interest in me for a while, but had no clue if I was straight or gay or bi or what, so, she never really said anything, she just kind of vaguely flirted and waited to see what'd happen. And what happened was I started vaguely flirting back without initially realizing it was return fire.

As it happened, she started flirting with me around the time I started questioning my sexuality and thinking about her more and more, which was itself about a month after Mako and also around the same time I started dropping more-than-hints here on my blog about maybe not actually being straight, so, it was kind of a happy coincidence?

Or... maybe I subconsciously picked up on her flirting, liked it, and that's what started all of this?

I don't know, but, the tension had been building between us for _months_ , and it was getting bad. Real bad. I wasn't just bi. I didn't just have a crush on my best friend. I was hopelessly, head over heels in love with her. God, I don't know how I did it, how I didn't say or do anything for so long, but... there were some close calls, especially last month. When you're practically living with somebody you're more-or-less in love with, it's hard _not_ to have some close calls, you know?

But I knew I still had to confront it sooner or later, so, last week, after grabbing lunch and heading back to our room... I did.

Or, my mouth did. My mouth confronted it. 'It' being Asami's mouth. And um... well, that was a week ago, and things have... progressed, since then. I've kind of, uh, kept 'confronting' it, since then. A lot. And in a few different ways. Like... uh... sleeping with her???

Yeah.

That um... that's a thing that happened.

Last night, to be exact.

I'm... actually kind of writing this in bed with her??? Like holy shit. She's sleeping right next to me and could wake up at literally any moment, but I just... I have to tell somebody about this.

10,487 somebodies, to be precise. God, I love you guys. Where would I even BE without this blog??? Probably not sleeping with the hottest girl on campus, that's for sure. So, thanks guys <3

Anyway, we haven't really told my parents or anybody on campus yet, but, god damn it, Bolin is sharper than he looks, I think he may have already figured it out on his own. It seems like he's been dropping hints about it to us all week. I don't think anybody else (namely Mako) has noticed or figured it out yet, thankfully, but... yeah, it's... we're... we're officially a thing, now, I guess.

Not even 'I guess', we just, 'are'. I... I have a girlfriend, now.

I cant believe I'm actually typing these words with my own two hands, but, I am. I'm just... wow.

This isn't just some sort of 'fling' or anything, either, this is... we're pretty serious about this. We're actually going to be letting people know today, which is the whole reason why I'm finally updating you guys on what's been going on, otherwise I would've told you after kiss number one.

But yeah.

It's going to be... interesting, given who we are. You guys already know my dad's chief of the Southern Water Tribe and Asami's heir apparent to Future Industries, but... we've already talked a bit about that, too. We're pretty excited, we think this can work. I've been talking to my parents about moving here to Republic City in a more permanent fashion for a while now, even after college, and admittedly that's partly been because of Asami, but, I also just really love it here.

So... I dunno. It's gonna be interesting seeing how all of this develops from here, but, I'm just glad I finally _did_ something. A... whole lot of something, as it happens, heh. But yeah that's... that's been my life, this past month. World History, Cultural Anthropology, Criminal Justice, and sleeping with Asami freakin' Sato.

All in all, I'd say my life's going pretty great right about now.

But, yeah, that's my month in review!

I'll be sure to keep you guys a little bit more updated now that things aren't so hectic anymore, just... maybe not today. Asami and I haven't got any classes today, so, once she wakes up, we're probably just gonna make a day of it, especially after last night, so, for now, I'll just fire back up the queue and start blogging and reblogging stuff a bit more regularly again a little bit later on. I just wanted to get this out there now and let you guys know that no, I'm not dead, and yes, I finally came out of the damn closet.

And god, I'm glad that I did.

Until then, I'll be seeing you guys around. Later days!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this, in all honesty, but I finished it! So I might as well post it.
> 
> I've gotta admit, I'm not used to writing for prompts or out of my comfort zone or anything like this at all, so, some of these are a little bit harder than others! I wasn't able to come up with anything for yesterday's Gamer Girlfriend prompt, for example. 
> 
> But, I hope you guys liked it anyway! I'll try and participate in as many more days and with as many more prompts as I can


End file.
